Recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) generally have an open cockpit area with side-by-side seating. They are often referred to as side-by-side All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs).
The open cockpit area is protected by a roll cage disposed above the cockpit area. The driver and the passenger enter and exit (ingress and egress) the vehicle through lateral passages, as is traditionally done on automobiles.
For the safety of the driver the driver seat of these vehicles is provided with a safety belt.
Although the vehicle manufacturers and other organizations may mandate and/or encourage the use of their safety belt, some drivers nonetheless do not make use of it.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that would contribute to further incentivize drivers to use their safety belts.